¿Que estoy haciendo?
by AnnaLuciana
Summary: Bella Swan es todo lo que un hombre siempre ha querido y ella es, todo lo que siempre ha deseado ser, su vida se puede calificar como perfecta y todo sale como ella lo planea, bueno casi todo, porque ella no planeaba que el hermano de su prometido pusiera su mundo de cabeza, ¿Pero será para bien? ¿Él es el cambio que ella necesitaba? Y solo se preguntaba ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo?


Bella Swan era todo lo que un hombre deseaba era atractiva, muy guapa, con un cuerpo de infarto, tenía una personalidad contagiosa, graciosa, decidida, triunfadora. Bella también creía que tenía todo lo que ella quería, un trabajo importante en una de las mejores revistas de Nueva York, un departamento de lujo en el centro de Manhattan, un automóvil último modelo, ropa para cada día de la semana y lo que ella más apreciaba, un novio que le consentía todo lo que ella deseará.

Lo había conocido en la universidad, ella, inmersa en sus libros sobre redacción, no se había dado cuenta que un apuesto joven se había sentado delante de ella, él la había observado semanas antes con ganas de acercarse a aquella hermosa criatura que nunca separaba sus ojos de sus libros. Carraspeo unas veces, sin lograr algún resultado, lo volvió a hacer un poco más fuerte, logrando que unos enormes ojos cafe se posaran en el con exasperación por haber interrumpido su lectura. Bella estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, harta de que los hombres se le acercaran en los momentos menos oportunos. Tuvo qué admitir que el joven delante de ella era bastante atractivo, cabello sedoso y unos preciosos ojos verdes, mandíbula fuerte y una sonrisa desgarradora.

-¿Si?- dijo con un tono nada disimulado de impaciencia.

-Hola.- dijo el chico apuesto.

-Hola, ¿Querías algo?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Danielle.- dijo Bella mintiendo rápidamente.- ahora si me disculpas, estoy bastante ocupada, tengo mucha tarea que entregar y hablar contigo no ayuda.

Ok, había sido muy dura, pero necesitaba que se fuera, sus ojos no la iba a dejar concentrarse.

-Si, lo siento, no te quitó más tiempo.- dijo este parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta bastante alicaído.

Bella se sintió un poco mal al verlo marchar, pero realmente necesitaba apurarse en sus trabajos, había estado saliendo todo el semestre y había dejado los trabajos para el final. Culpa de Alice, que no le interesaba nada sobre la universidad, ella decía que por lo único que tenía que preocuparse era por lograr ir a todas las fiestas todos los fines de semanas, su plan de vida era, ir de fiesta, casarse con un hombre rico, poner una boutique de ropa y viajar mucho.

Por culpa de ella, bueno, realmente también era su culpa, ella se dejaba influenciar muy rápido, aplazando los trabajos sabiendo que tenía tiempo para entregarlos y por eso se encontraba ahí, en la biblioteca haciendo los trabajos a última hora, dejando pasar la oportunidad de hablar con un chico muy apuesto.

Dejando atrás los dos trabajos que le faltaban, decidiendo que los podía terminar mañana, ya que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Salió de la biblioteca sintiéndose derrotada, esperaba no encontrarse con Alice, ya que la arrastraría a otra fiesta a la cual no tenía ganas de ir, muy raro en ella. Al salir se fijó si no estaba ella, vio hacia los dos lados y no la vio por ninguna parte, así que salió rápidamente para dirijirse a su dormitorio, al que sí vio fue al chico apuesto, recargado en una pared solo, fumando, se veía aún más atractivo, estaba consciente que iba a pasar a su lado y se sentía algo incómoda, por la manera que le había hablado, así que se acerco a el, para disculparse, él alzó la vista y voy una mirada extraña en el, como preguntándose que rayos hacia ahí, parada frente a el con la cara de idiota y sin decir una sola palabra, justo cuando iba a decir "hola" oyó una aguda voz que le gritaba a lo lejos.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde has estado? Fui a buscarte a la biblioteca y ya no estabas, me acaba de hablar Danielle para decirme que hay una fiesta en una casa de no se quien de no se qué fraternidad.

-¿Es en serio? Ni si quiera sabes de quien es.- dijo mirándola con exasperación, mientras el chico apuesto las observaba en su pequeña discusión, Alice ni se había fijado en el.

Eso no importa, da igual de quien sea, lo que importa es asistir y prometiste que no iríamos a las fiestas solas, así que tienes tiempo para arreglarte, paso por ti a las 9

No puedo Alice, estoy ocupada, voy a salir.- dijo Bella mirando al chico, que tenía una cara de duda y sorpresa. Entendía si el no quería salir con ella, sólo esperanza que no la descubriera y le dijera que ni la conoce.

En todo caso, ¿porqué quisiera salir con ella? Si ella lo trato mal y ni le dijo su verdadero nombre que ahora ya sabe, esperaba de todo corazón que le siguiera la corriente.

Oh.- dijo Alice mirándolo detenidamente, era muy apuesto, ellas habían acordado de que existía excepciones de faltar a fiestas si era por citas, familia o enfermedad, nada más.- Ok, entiendo, sólo porque esta guapo te dejaré.

Alice, tu no decides con quien salgo, ya vete ok.

-Ok, sólo quiero saber su nombre.- dijo diciendo como si el no estuviera ahí- ¿Qué no me lo vas a presentar? Qué mal educada eres Bella.

Estaba en problemas, no sabía su nombre, su corazón se aceleró y como ella esperada él salió al rescate.

-Hola Alice, mi nombre es Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.

-Hola Jasper, yo soy Alice Brandon, bueno Bella te dejo, que la pasen bien.- dijo yéndose.

Se quedo esperando a que Alice se alejara y se sintió súper incómoda y muy mal.

Así que tu nombre es Bella, no Danielle.- dijo mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Lo siento, es que eh estado muy alterada, tengo muchas entregas por hacer.-dijo Bella esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

-Entonces Bella, a donde vamos a ir?- dijo con una sonrisa desgarradora.

Donde sea, te debo una.

Esa noche la llevaron a cenar, a un restaurante italiano muy íntimo, con lámparas iluminando el lugar y el olor a salsa impregnado se en su piel, ella sentía que estaba en el cielo, pues tenía a un ángel frente a ella, que le sonreía mientras ella tomaba otro sorbo de ese delicioso vino.

* * *

**Holaaa chicas, se que he estado super desaparecida y no he actualizado Now I'm That Bitch, pero prometo hacerlo, solo que me he quedado sin ideas, las cuales estoy renovando y ya tengo la mitad del capitulo, prometo subirlo pronto.**

**De ahí en fuera, esta es una nueva historia, que me vino un día y dije: Tengo que escribirla y subirla. Espero les guste y este es solo el prefacio, pero da una idea de que va la historia. Dejen reviews de sobre lo que les parece la idea y esta pequeña intro :)**


End file.
